Yoichi x Krul
by Darknexus7
Summary: (I'm trying something out with this have no clue how it will go...) Yoichi ends up getting captured by the vampires and, Krul takes a liking to him after longing for a submissive suitor.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- I'm a really special cookie to come up with this….-_- pls no judge pls

Chapter 1

Captured

(In the cells below Krul's estate)

A boy sighed in sadness he was alone in the darkness of his cell without friend or demon to speak with. The boy was named Yoichi Saotome a kind, passive child who hates watching his friends fight or get hurt while having a violent darker part of him. Why was Yoichi locked within a cell below the queen of vampire's estate you might ask well, he is awaiting what he hopes to be his death since he figures the other options are much worse.

"Yuichiro...Kimizuki..guys I hope you are doing fine," he muttered holding his head in his legs while sighing again he wanted to look at the bright side that his friends were fine but, he knew how Yu thought he wouldn't stand for Yoichi's sacrifice. How did he sacrifice himself for his friends you may wonder well it happened early on in the week.

(3 days earlier)

It had been a normal thing for them rolling along the way to a soon to be battlefield when the one driving Kimizuki noticed a royal vampire walking with two female escorts. Kimizuki drove full speed at him ordering everyone in the hummer to bail as it ran front first into the vampire though he didn't even seem fazed by the explosion of the vehicle blowing up. After they were put into combat though winning was very low when it came to Shinoa squad they were dealing with three progenitors after all.

Yoichi noticed this as he watched Crowley outmatch Kimizuki and, Yuichiro at once he had to figure out a way to save his friends he thought of something " _M..maybe if I."_ his demon Gekkouin went to tell him off saying that he shouldn't be a coward and, instead should just let him deal with it. It was too late however the boy raised his bow saying "Screech Gekkouin!" the demon manifested behind him a loud screech sounding out getting the three vampires attention.

He released a single arrow at the maroon-haired Crowley who smirked as the arrow split into multiple screeching crows flying quickly at him. There was a click as he pointed his sword up to the sky, three spikes shot out of Crowley's knuckle and his sword became blood red. With a swing of his sword a white energy wave crushed the birds making an explosion, he then went to comment on the attack with. "Neh what was that tri.." he was silenced as a final bird that had soared above the wave and came crashing out of the smoke as it rolled ever closer to Crowley. The bird drove itself into his stomach knocking him back a few inches but, still, it wasn't anything major.

"Guys run I'll cover you!" Yoichi yelled before releasing more and, more volleys he was exhausting himself quickly, and Shinoa faced facts they needed a moment to retreat this was it. She yelled at Kimizuki

"Kimizuki grab Mitsuba I've got Yuichiro!" right as Chess and, Horn noticed this they went to move only to be suddenly the target of the rapid volley knowing well he was about to die as Crowley would with no doubt in his mind move on him now that he wasn't preoccupied dodging. Feeling a gust of wind along with a hand grasping his collar he did a quick turn aiming to fire a single shot into the vampire's face, though his bow was ripped from his hands by the whip using Chess. After that he was swiftly knocked unconscious then, later on, he woke up in a cell.

(Back to Present)

Three days later the boy was almost sickly from the damp dark conditions, the scraps of food they gave him and cold raggy blanket he used as a sorry excuse for a mattress. As he went to go do his usual routine of scratching another mark on a wall to keep track of the days as they appeared. The guards who would drag people in and, out to die or meet their horrid days of torture. "Come on you punk it's your turn," one growled while opening the door dragging me out and, cuffing my arms behind my back.

As I complied I walked slowly along as the vampire's prodded my back with their sword's tips every so often to keep me moving. Getting up the stairs to the main area Yoichi blinked the bright lights slightly blinded him, though due to him stopping one of the vampires growled in annoyance. He kicked Yoichi in the back making him slide onto the ground hissing out,"don't stop moving you worthless..urgh!" he was suddenly gripped on the throat another vampire one taller than him with silver hair asked with a malicious smirk.

"Now now don't you think your getting a bit too rough yes he's a disgusting human pig but.." he threw the vampire into the others as his voice dramatically shifted to a much colder disposition" the queen wants him unharmed so run along now I can handle it from here." the vampires nodded while running off to their posts Yoichi sweatdropped thinking.

" _I don't think even Guren could get that type of reaction from someone, that's way too mortifying for me."_ He shook slightly in fear as the vampire introduced himself with a smirk on his face.

"I am Ferid Bathory the seventh progenitor so you're the pitiful little livestock that played hero for little Yuichiro how cute." Yoichi widened his eyes this vampire knew Yu and he asked.

"You know Yu h..how?" Ferid smirked before telling the boy with a finger over his lips.

"Oh, who knows how we shouldn't leave lady Krul waiting now should we?" Yoichi felt his spine tingle and, skin crawl at the vampire's tone of voice. Reluctantly the boy got up just noticing his arms weren't cuffed any longer and, Ferid remarked: "Surprised well you already understand that you can't run from me." Yoichi weakly nodded just following him. Ferid didn't let Yoichi sit in silence for long though asking him. "So little livestock how does it be to be separated from your demon hm?"

"Lonely like I'm missing something...I guess," he muttered as Ferid nodded he was working it all out in his mind already, he doubted the boy would just submit outright after all. As they entered the throne room Yoichi looked at the girl in the throne and, found himself growing a little red in the face. " _Th..that's Krul the qu..queen of the vampires?!_ " she was beautiful with her pink hair, scarlet red eyes and beautiful black and white dress. He slapped himself mentally pressuring his mind to get it together.

"Getting red in the face eh I guess her beauty would be something overwhelming for you." Ferid chuckled out as Krul looked at Yoichi up and, down while he was mesmerized by her beauty. Krul then looked down at Yoichi saying with a bored tone.

"So you're the one that was captured?" the boy nodded and, she seemed to be trying to figure him out" tell me why did you let yourself get captured?" Yoichi looked at her while trying to figure out what to say.

" _What would Yoichiro say...no that would get me killed then Kimizu...no...Ah, Shinoa she would…..Mitsu...ahhh what about Gekkouin?"_ Yoichi shook his head before noticing that everything any of his peers would say could most likely get him killed, so he answered normally. "I just protected my friends that's all, I don't care what happens to me my friend's lives are more important." he then thought darkly " _yeah I'm not worth too much I'm a nasty evil person, haha Yuichiro doesn't deserve whatever will happen to me._ "

He was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed Krul walking over to him until she tipped his chin up so his eyes met her own and, said to him"you're much kinder than most of those nasty humans, maybe even enough for me to be willing to turn you." that made the boy's eyes widen and, he denied her saying in quick response.

"N..no I can't become one of your vampires...I..I can't," he muttered the end lowly while Krul looked at the boy feeling the utter fear and, despair overwhelming his aura. It only fueled the glow of pure ecstasy at seeing such a cute specimen squirm in mental distress she could only guess what little thing was causing her to shake in fear.

"Really well, either way, you've won yourself a prize human," she said with a smirk before gripping his arm tight dragging him into a close embrace. He shivered from the cold feeling radiating from her body countering his own warmth, she licked his neck before biting down on it gently sucking blood from his neck.

"Nnngh.. ," he grumbled out he felt weakness developing deep in the pit of his stomach and, spreading along his body as she simply released his neck to whisper into his ear.

"Then fight me, resist my embrace or are you too scared of death?" she then went for his neck again though she felt his arms weakly push against her though they fell short and, in the end, he gave up. "Giving up why so soon, livestock?" she called him the cruelest thing she could in a sweet tone that made the boy want to resist more but, he told her.

"I..I'm fine with dying...my friends are safe so I've..already made up for..my own problems...though I reg.." he couldn't stop himself from passing out from the vampire queen's feeding on him. She chuckled before looking at Ferid telling him with a smile.

"He's the perfect fit for it so submissive and, quite cute." she rubbed her hand through the boy's light brown hair before saying"Wouldn't you agree Mika?" the blonde haired boy came out from behind the throne telling her.

"I don't care what you do with the kid, I don't see how he can help me save Yu he's a dirty human after all." that's when Ferid told Mika with a small smile.

"Well, he is acquainted with Yuichiro, as it would seem he was a part of the group who fought Crowley so you could say the boy sacrificed his freedom possibly even his life to protect your raven-haired princess." That made the blonde boy narrow his eyes towards the passed out Yoichi before Ferid continued with" Jealous Mika, don't worry lady Krul will be "dealing" with the boy so it's not like you have any competition hehe." the blonde then stated.

"When he wakes I'll talk to him personally so I can see what knows of Yu and, the humans plans with him." Krul nodded before giving a sharp smile saying to the blonde boy with a sly look in her eyes.

"You'll have to wait a bit Mika I do have "negotiations" to do with the boy to gain his hand after all."Mika didn't know if he should be disgusted or happy for the tiny queen. She had a motherly relationship despite her pretty much forcing him to become a vampire, he was dying after all. Seeing her fawning over the human in her arms both made him slightly happy for her since she had found someone she could love but, he was a human slyer and more deceptive than any other creature.

" _I'll make sure Krul stays happy even if it means tolerating a human and if need be hunting him down when he escapes since I truly doubt he'll accept being hers."_ he had other reasons also to keep Krul happy like she'll give more resources towards saving Yu with him.

(Guren's Office )

Guren was sighing due to his demon's unique personality and, was about to settle for a good amount of peace when his door was kicked down quite literally. It was Kimizuki who was now not carrying the blonde had with the help of Yuichiro kicked the man's office door down. When the group stormed Guren asked with a small tick above his eyebrow" What the hell are you doing knocking down my door!" he then noticed all of the scrapes and, injuries. Afterwards, he also made note of one of their group is missing. "Where's?"

"He got captured," Shinoa said lowly just hearing it made the man see what they were doing and, he knew what they were feeling especially Yu who had just rebuilt the family. Guren went to play damage control saying.

"Before you even say it, I can't just authorize a search party if we don't know where they could have taken him," Yuichiro growled slamming his fist on Guren's desk growling out.

"It was a vampire with maroon hair and two girls one with blonde another with blue they took Yoichi you've met progenitors in combat right do you know them?!." the descriptions just by the hair fit only one vampire Guren knew but even then he doubted Yu would like to hear what he was about to say.

"Yes I know who he was he is the progenitor named Crowley despite being the 13th his strength is greater than is let on, the girls are Chess Belle and Horn Skuld their both Seventeenth progenitors. If he's been captured by them then there is only one place they'll be going and that is Sanguinem." that made Yuichiro go wide-eyed before Kimizuki was the one to say the next thing.

"If that's the case we may be able to extract him with a small enough force to go unnoticed…" he was cut off from continuing the thought by Guren who called out to the boy.

"Or get yourselves all killed besides the higher-ups will flip two shits if I let you all go after him." Guren then thought slightly " _though honestly, I want to go after him myself, a kid like him doesn't deserve whatever hell the vampires will put him through."_ he sighed resigning himself to giving in there wasn't a way to win since most of his squad would most likely turn on him on this one. "Dammit fine we'll go save his ass but, we will need six days in total three for me to vent all of my stress on the higher-ups and, the other three to prep alright?" The kids nodded leaving his office as Guren sighed into his hands what had he just agreed to.

"You really care for them don't you?" his demon asked lounging her arms around him and, he simply sighed getting up to go make a few very long angry calls.

Chapter 1 end

Author's note- I may do another chapter of this….just really depends on if people like it or not…-_-...just be constructive with flames pls.


	2. Re up for adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
